


Red X and Code BC

by Quinis



Series: BatClan Age Reverse TT [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, Takes place in Jump City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Some things are more important than catching the criminal…</em><br/> Red X turns up at Titans Tower. What is Code BC?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red X and Code BC

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this series is just guilty pleasure for me since it's not a prompt but something I feel like playing with. So we have some Robin (Dick) and Red X (Jason). Right now, neither of them are okay with Bruce. Jason because of events surrounding his death and coming back to see a new Robin and Dick because Bruce fired him. Under the Red Hood has happened, so Bruce knows that Jason is alive but not that he also runs around Jump as Red X.  
> This is a the Bat Clan age reverse (minus Bruce and Alfred): Damian is the oldest and Dick the youngest.

**Red X and Code BC**

_Some things are more important than catching the criminal…_

* * *

Robin didn't tell the Teen Titans but the Bat Clan was huge. It was not just 'Batman and Robin' like so many people seemed to think.

And Red X was part of it. Robin had figured that out pretty quick. Red X in Jump City and Red Hood in Gotham. As long as he didn't kill anyone on Robin's watch then he wasn't going to hand Red X over to Batman; there might be some of his pride on the line too.

Therefore, Robin was not so surprised to see a shaken Red X sitting at the table. Jason did like to make his life miserable.

"Titans-" he started, the team behind him and ready to go.

"Code BC; they're in Jump City," Red X said, cutting Robin off.

To the shock of his team, Robin lowered his staff.

"Who and how many?" he demanded to know.

"Big Bat and Little Bat." Robin cursed and Red X went on, "so I kind of need a place to crash before they found me."

"Robin, who are these Bats Red X speaks of? Are they dangerous?"

"Very dangerous," Red X said with a sagely nod.

Robin gave him a look that said 'really?'

"Why didn't you get out of the city?" Robin asked.

Red X scratched at his mask.

"They caught me by surprise, so sue me. I'm sure you didn't realise they were in the city too."

To Robin's annoyance, Red X had a point. He hadn't realised that Bruce and Damian were in town. He switched on the TV to see that the news in both Gotham and Jump City had caught word that Bruce Wayne was in the City. It had something to do with a conference. Robin cycled through enough channels so it looked like he was picking something to watch.

"I need to make a phone call," Robin said, switching the TV off.

Red X called out as Robin started to leave;

"Can you call off your team? I'm not looking for a fight. Right now."

Robin agreed and told them to stand down.  _Just this once._

* * *

Red X pulled up the bottom part of his mask and bit down on his pizza. Warm, cheesy goodness flooded his mouth which would be more enjoyable if he didn't have four sets of eyes staring at him.

"Seriously, can't a guy eat?" he demanded to know.

"Who's paying for that pizza?" Cyborg responded, knowing that Red X charged it to the tower.

"Look. Robin wants me here-"

"Robin does not! You are here because there are people after you!"

"Oh, they're not just after me, gorgeous."

Robin cleared his throat from the entrance and glared at Red X.

"I really should throw you to them."

"You wouldn't be that cruel."

"And yet, I find myself contemplating that course of action. Who knows? It might even be better than putting you in prison."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I? The little Bat, as you call him,  _likes_  me."

"Tolerates you, more like."

"Enough to stand between me and Big Bat."

"What about our deal? We're comrades in arms-"

"You stole my suit-"

"Hey, you stole my suit first!"

"It was given to me!"

The Teen Titans gave each other shocked glances.

"I'm out of here," Raven said, a headache forming from the emotions those two were throwing around.

"This is most strange, yes?" Starfire said to Cyborg.

"Uh-huh," Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy was grinning. And had popcorn.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had a view of Titans Tower from his hotel room. He stood by the window with his hands behind his back.

Damian Wayne was lying on the bed with earphones in his ears and music player in his hand. Despite his height, he fit comfortably within the confines of the mattress.

"You shouldn't sleep like that, Master Damian," Alfred commented, pulling one of the earpieces out so Damian could hear him.

"And we shouldn't have snuck into this city," Damian responded with a pointed glare at his father's figure. "This isn't our city."

"Black Bat and the others can handle Gotham for a few nights," Bruce mused, his eyes on the domineering structure out on the island. "Really, they might as well hang a sign telling criminals where they are."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's the point. To encourage those criminals looking to fight masks to attack the tower instead of the city."

"It's like painting a target on your back."

"They know what they're doing."

"Not from where I'm standing, they're not." Bruce titled his head. "Hn."

Catching the movement, Damian jumped to his feet and his music player bounced on the bed.

"No, you didn't. Father, please tell me you didn't hack the police radio."

"I didn't." Damian breathed a sigh of relief, a moment too soon. "I'm currently tapped into the Titans warning system. There's a robbery at the bank across the street."

Damian wanted to scream.

"Do not fret, Master Damian. I took precautions."

Bruce walked out of the closet with a confused frown on his face.

"Alfred. I know I packed the Batsuit. Where is it?"

"At home. As this city has admirable and effective guardians, I thought it was a good opportunity for some relaxation on your part."

Damian looked out the window, hiding his smile from his father's view. On the street below, he could see the Teen Titans battling it out with what appeared to be a bluey-green stage magician who employed either tricks or some form of magic, judging by the killer doves and snow of confetti coming out of his hat.

Damian deduced that it must be come form of magic, as the criminal waved his wand and conjured a straight jacket on Robin. Good thing Batman trained them to be able to get out of those things and a former acrobat like Robin had no trouble slipping out of the jacket.

"They caught him," Damian announced smirking at his father. He had tuned out the 'Batman is needed' argument his father was giving and now cut it off with a simple statement which concluded that, no, Batman was not needed.

As he turned away, Damian noticed a character in black with a tattered-looking black cap and round white mask on his face. The strange figure was watching them from atop the building next to the bank, well hidden in the shadows.

"Hn," Damian mused. He would have to check the list of Teen Titans' enemies for this character. If he was interested in the Waynes, it would do to have some knowledge of who he was.

* * *

Red X slept in Robin's room on a small airbed which Cyborg set up. He had tested it for traps and pranks before slipping into it, glad to have somewhere he could perceive as 'safe' to sleep while the big, bad bat was in town.

"I think little Bat saw you," Robin commented, tapping away on his laptop. "He's accessed your files."

"The stuff on my identity?" Red X questioned with a concerned frown Robin couldn't see.

"Not included in your file. Or any file. I told you, as long as you don't kill in my city, I won't tell Batman about Red X."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll play by your rules. Pushy replacement."

"Don't call me that, I can still arrest you for what you pulled in Gotham."

"Nah. If you were going to, you would have." Plus, they shook hands on Code BC. While in effect, Robin would not try to arrest him and Red X would not steal or engage in criminal activity.

Red X settled in to sleep. He knew that Dick saw Red X as his problem and mistake to deal with, similar to how Bruce saw Red Hood. If he was honest with himself, Jason would admit that he was worried about that.


End file.
